The present invention relates to the design and structure of an assembly for a keypad having particular, but not exclusive, application to the field of mobile phones.
Market forces require that mobile phone manufacturers produce an ever-increasing variety of mobile phones. In order to benefit from economies of scale and to minimize design effort for a particular model of mobile phone, it is advantageous to make use of components, wherever possible, which are common to a range of models.